Brotes de curiosidad
by Queen Khione
Summary: "Sin mostrar un indicio para detenerlo antes de que se volviera nocivo, un pequeño brote de curiosidad nació en el joven vampiro. Olvidaba que alguna vez fue humano, y habían ciertos impulsos que no se podrían jamás desprender, porque conformaban su esencia y estaban adheridos a cada célula de su cuerpo". {One-shot} {Leve Mikanoa}


**Los personajes han sido creados por Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un principio, nunca se fijó particularmente en sus cualidades–si es que concebía alguna de ellas–, no le llegó a tomar la mayor importancia, porque para él era una _simple_ humana. Un ser que poseía más defectos que virtudes. Mika veía a todos los humanos iguales, demasiado cobardes y de cuerpos débiles, pese a eso, aún capaces de contener en su interior emociones egoístas y codiciosas. Lo normal era que tanta obscuridad destruyera la vivencia del individuo, algo que lamentablemente no ocurría en ellos, según su criterio.

Aún no le hacía mucha gracia tener que vivir entre humanos, _no_ podía, _ni_ podría confiar en ellos; sólo los toleraba por las incesantes, molestas y fervientes palabras de su hermano; bastaba una simple insinuación sobre el tema de la confianza y un adjetivo negativo que los categorizara y ya creía Yu que dudaba de ellos.

"¡Es nuestra familia ahora, confía en ellos!" Una sonrisa y un golpecito en la espalda, junto a un gruñido contento. La mirada seria de Mika era lo único que obtenía, el aludido no deseaba hablar más del tema porque sabía de antemano que su hermano era de mollera dura. No obstante a medida que pasaban las semanas no negaba que la mayoría de ellos eran tranquilos y poco conflictivos, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, algo que internamente agradecía. Sólo Yu era de importancia y con quien quería charlar. Aunque había un miembro del equipo que no parecía entender la mirada y el semblante de hostilidad que personalmente él se encargó de dedicarles a los demás. Más por capricho propio.

Cabello purpúreo y ojos caoba, sonrisa cómplice, voz burlona, despreocupada, bajita y delgada. Molesta y ruidosa en su opinión cada vez que ella se empeñaba en sacarle algunas palabras. Insistente como sólo ella podía ser. Una mujer corriente, que de algún modo no le tenía el respeto que debería tenerle. De tomarse confianzas que en primer lugar nunca se le permitieron.

"Hola, Mika" Le saludaba, ensanchando sus finos labios "¿Descansaste?"

No le respondía, se limitaba a mirarla mientras ella se estiraba a su lado cuan larga era, quitando las últimas ansias de seguir durmiendo, y contándole lo que había soñado. El muchacho escuchaba su parloteo sin interés alguno. Pero ella no parecía molestarse por su frialdad.

Sin mostrar un indicio para detenerlo antes de que se volviera nocivo, un pequeño brote de curiosidad nació en el joven vampiro.

Era muy apegada a los niños y ayudaba a la gente cuando se presentaba la oportunidad. Cuando se trataba de cocinar era la torpeza andante y él podía adivinar que sus manos ni siquiera presentaban heridas, al no tomar jamás cuchillo y servirse ella misma. Rápidamente y con necesidad casi infantil le otorgó un adjetivo desdeñoso: _inútil_. Un día cualquiera, en el que el denso manto de las nubes derrapó el llanto del cielo sufrido por la desdicha, la vio caminar hacia él, saltando los charcos. Le entregó una manta vieja y delgada. Su cabello estaba húmedo y su rostro salpicado por la lluvia.

"Si no quieres entrar, abrígate con esto"

Le había dicho y recién descubrió que se equivocaba, cuando le extendió la prenda vio los arañazos de la piel de sus manos, adquiridas tal vez por las luchas o por los intentos fallidos de cocinar. La piel de las mujeres debía ser suave y en el caso de ella no era así, aunque seguía siendo impoluta y deseable. Se deprimía cuando Yu era poseído. Sus ojos caoba perdían el brillo usual, esfumando la belleza que tenían, volviéndola simple y burda. Orbes obscuros y ensombrecidos de los cuáles Mika estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. No supo por qué se deprimió– _sólo un poquito, apenas un segundo_ – al verla así. Recordó que las mujeres perdían la alegría más a menudo, y que la fortaleza se convertía en fragilidad ante la tristeza. Por primera vez la vio frágil, ni siquiera cuando la salvó en dos ocasiones su mirada se tornó de aquella manera. En ese entonces, mientras observaba a Yuichiro, parecía más una mujer que una niña jugando bromas como de costumbre. Sí, tal y como creyó, la seriedad le daba un aire de madurez. Y le quedaba mejor.

Apretó sus labios y se apresuró a desencadenar a su hermano cuándo el obscuro ser lo abandonó. Se obligó a retomar la frialdad de sus pensamientos.

Así que se había vuelto perjudicial para él ésta nueva curiosidad, un pasatiempo infundado y patético. Sin embargo olvidaba que alguna vez fue humano, y habían ciertos impulsos que no se podrían jamás desprender, porque conformaban su esencia y estaban adheridos a cada célula de su cuerpo. Mika siempre fue un buen observador, sus ojos azulados solían crear prejuicios previamente al tacto. Nunca dudó de no formularlos, porque lo habían mantenido a salvo en el calvario de la jerarquía de su mundo. Sin embargo y casi sin darse cuenta a tiempo, los prejuicios hacia Shinoa iban cambiando poco a poco– _recordaba su nombre, pero internamente se negó a llamarla así. Sería un «ella_ » _o un «tú» como mucho_ –, y se iban adecuando lentamente en _cualidades_.

Desoírla no fue una buena elección. Se dio cuenta que tenía virtudes, _¿virtudes?_

Una de esas virtudes de la que fue gustosamente testigo, eran sus _movimientos_ ágiles y elegantes. De brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y en su lugar favorito, fue expectante de su destreza en el combate. Practicaba contra un humano castaño–apenas recordaba su nombre, sólo su rostro en caso de una futura traición–, y de ojos burdamente negros y simplones. El arma que portaba le recordaba a los cuentos griegos sobre Poseidón, leídos en su más agria infancia.

Shinoa hacía gala de la habilidad de su guadaña, sus armas chocaban y entre el combate ella sólo reía, reía y reía… Mika ignoraba que el sonido de su risa iba a torturarlo más tarde, cuando intentase dormir. Girando sobre sus talones, siendo una sola con su arma, iba bloqueando cada embestida y estocada, su mirada caoba deslumbraba alegría, mientras decía frases burlonas a la segunda mujer del grupo, quien ni siquiera participaba en el enfrentamiento.

Sí, su poca seriedad era desesperante. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba, Shinoa golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el tridente de su contrincante, para estampar el arma lejos de su dueño contra la arena. Hizo una reverencia cual princesa de reino encantado y sonrió.

—¡Fue divertido! —Exclamó alegre y socarrona—. ¿Quién sigue?

Apuntó con el dedo a sus compañeros—. ¿Yoichi? —cejas alzadas y elocuentes.

—¿Qué tal tú Mitsu-chan?

Percibió acentuar su sonrisa maliciosamente cuando levantó su hoz y lo apuntó. El rubio levantó las cejas, en alerta.

—Mejor tú, Mika. Que me has estado viendo todo este tiempo, ¿os parece bien un encuentro familiar?

Todos los presentes, unido Yu, se voltearon a ver al joven vampiro. Por primera vez, desde que se unió al grupo, el semblante de Mika era de absoluta sorpresa.

—Que lindo, ¿verdad? —Comentó la mujer de cabello purpúreo, como los colores tímidos del crepúsculo.

Sí, también era suspicaz e intolerable. Menuda compañera de equipo que le tocó.

.

.

.

* * *

Bieeeeeen, ¿qué tal, os ha gustado? Tomatazos o flores, tienen esas opciones XD

Este fue un impulso provocado por la musa. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, de no ser así, mis disculpas. Tengo un sentimiento "extraño" con este ship, ignorando la serie {la cual odié la segunda temporada} y enfocándonos en el manga, el encuentro de los personajes es... ¿peculiar? ¡Venga! ¿Nadie se pregunta por qué cojones le salva la vida a Shinoa dos veces, si se supone que Mika no siente apego por nadie más que por su hemano?

Bueno, eso sería todo, muchas gracias por leer :)

 _Un beso y un abrazo~_

 _¡Khione fuera!_


End file.
